Tires are increasingly expected to provide higher and higher levels of performance. For instance, it is normally expected for tires to exhibit good traction on both dry and wet surfaces as well as low rolling resistance for good vehicle fuel economy. However, it has traditionally been very difficult to improve the traction characteristics of a tire without compromising its rolling resistance and treadwear. Low rolling resistance is important because good fuel economy is virtually always an important consideration. Reducing the weight of tires is also a goal of automobile and truck manufacturers because reduced weight results in improved fuel economy. Reducing the weight of tires is of particular importance in the case of aircraft tires. Good treadwear is also an important consideration because it is generally the most important factor in determining the life of the tire.
The traction, treadwear and rolling resistance,of a tire is dependent to a large extent on the dynamic viscoelastic properties of the elastomers utilized in making the tire tread. In order to reduce the rolling resistance of a tire, rubbers having a high hot rebound have traditionally been utilized in making the tire's tread. On the other hand, in order to increase the wet skid resistance of a tire, rubbers that undergo a large energy loss have generally been utilized in the tire tread. In order to balance these two inconsistent properties, mixtures of various types of synthetic and natural rubber are normally utilized in tire treads. For instance, various mixtures of styrene-butadiene rubber and polybutadiene rubber are commonly used as a rubber material for automobile tire treads. However, such blends are not totally satisfactory for all purposes.
Rubbers having intermediate glass transition temperatures (−70° C. to −40° C.) compromise rolling resistance and treadwear without significantly increasing traction characteristics. For this reason, blends of rubbers having low glass transition temperatures and rubbers having high glass transition temperatures are frequently utilized to attain improved traction characteristics without significantly compromising rolling resistance or treadwear. However, such blends of rubbers having low glass transition temperatures and rubbers normally having high glass transition temperatures exhibit poor processability. This major disadvantage associated with such blends has greatly hampered their utilization in making tire tread compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,381 discloses a composition of matter comprising a copolymer of a conjugated diene and a heterocyclic nitrogen containing monomer having a sole CH2═CH—substituent, such as 2-vinylpyridine, said copolymer having been compounded with 25-100 weight parts per 100 parts of said copolymer of a finely ground mineral pigment selected from the group consisting of silica and aluminum silicate as the sole reinforcing agent.
In recent years, there has been a trend to include silica as a filler in tire tread compounds to further improve traction characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,133 discloses a vulcanizable rubber composition that is comprised of: (A) an uncured natural or synthetic isoprene rubber, or one or more uncured butadiene-based synthetic rubbers, or uncured blends thereof, said uncured rubbers being sulfur vulcanizable, (B) a silica filler, (C) sulfur, (D) an organic accelerator and (E) a vinylpyridine-butadiene interpolymer co-activator, said interpolymer co-activator (E) containing from about 20 percent to about 65 percent by weight of vinylpyridine units, the amount of said vinylpyridine-butadiene copolymer co-activator being from about 0.5 to 2 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of said rubber.